five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian's Journal
Intro Hello. I am Julian the Bat, an animatronic which is scared of everything. As you can see, I have taken to writing in a book to make myself feel better. Ok, that was kinda harsh, I said that the wrong way. I promise I'll be less depressing in future entries. Ok, wel, I have nothing else to say. 10-17-1993 Sigh, where do I begin? My day of preformance draws near. I hate preforming, if my acts get old, no one likes me, and then I am disassembled. Another thing, this was the most awkward day of my life! Well, I may or may not like this girl named Amy. Well, today I was gonna ask her out but... It turns out she is dating Bonnette! Now I have to rethink everything. I had no idea she didn't like me back, I had no idea she was a lesbian! If I told her, she would hate me. Ugh, I hate life. 10-18-1993 So me and this girl Megumi ran into each other. And yes, I mean that literally, I was running away from an exploding soda. Me and kinda hit it off I guess? I dunno, I am not good at social anything. Anyways, here was our conversation, in play form! (Start scene) Julian: (runs into Megumi) Oh um sorry. I didn't mean... Megumi: (shrugs) Happens to the best of us. Julian: (laughs uncomfortably) Really sorry. Megumi: (Smiles slightly) It is ok. Not every day a somewhat cute guy literally runs into you. Did you hear that? My heart is racing... No. No. I cannot let that mean anything to me. Ugh. That wasn't romance just awkwardness. But... I wish it was the former. 10-20-1993 Holy crap. What is wrong with me?! Everywhere I go, everything I do, I think of Megumi. I cannot do anything without thinking of her! I wonder if this is how Amy and Bonnette felt... And again, how did I not notice anything romantic between them? Oh, I feel so lost. 10-21-1993 Bonnette says that Megumi tricks people into falling in love with her. Why would she say that? Ugh. Every time Megumi looks at me, I get this... feeling. I have no idea how to describe it. EVEN WITH MY MONOCLE ON!!! Oh boy, I am sick. I know it. How come Bonnette thinks she can be with Amy and be the only couple in the world?! I'll show her, somehow... I have no idea. And... AAAAH PAPER CUT! IT'LL GET INFECTED AND—Oh right. Robotic bat. 10-22-1993 So I found a piece of paper with my name on it in my monocle box. I haven't read it yet so I get my first thoughts right on this paper. (Oh I really hope no one steals this, I should burn this book once I am done.) Ok here we go, first thoughts and.... OH MY GOD!!! BONNETTE WAS SO WRONG. THIS IS A LOVE LETTER. FROM MEGUMI!!!!!! Oh my god! I think I am gonna pass out. No I am not pasting it or copying it into the book. All I will say is.... I love Megumi the fox! 10-23-1993 I told Bonnette about the letter. She said it is just another ploy. As far as I care, she isn't my friend anymore. Me and Megumi are soulmates and I know it. Should I ask her out? What if it turns out Bonnette was right? What if Megumi laughs in my face? She probably doesn't have real feelings for me. Who would like someone like me. Kinda feels like someone is watching over me shoulde Hi! AMY OH MY GOD. Hold on mr. Journal. I am gonna talk to a certain feline. Ok. She says that she was just playing. The most she read was the second to last sentence in my last paragraph. Honestly, hanging out with Jenny has changed her. Quick Note Ok, I have to share the letter, I will die unless I do. Dear Julian, I would just like to say bumping into you a few days ago was just my luck! I was looking for somebody and I think I have found them! You're cute, and kinda funny, and one day I hope we can be more than friends. I'm sorry if this letter is short, im not very good at writing. -megs 10-24-1993 I get to preform tomorrow! Hooray! I know, Julian is insane now, right? Well Emumi will be preforming. Oh my gosh. Wait wait wait. Since when did I act like this? Is it just me, or am I insane now? 10-25-1993 When I preformed today, Megumi was watching me! And when Megumi came out she was wearing a kimono. I can't stop thinking about that letter! I can't tell her because, what if Bonnette was right?! i just don't know. What has happened to me these last couple of days? This isn't the Julian I am used to. What if others see me acting like this and hate me for it? What is Megumi liked the old Julian? Oh... I should just shut up. 10-27-1993 Megumi an I were talking, she couldn't stop smiling, and neither could I! This isn't like me, Julian is a nervous, paranoid, idiot! I don't know wich one she likes, maybe she liked the old me i don't know..... But I'm obsessing over Megumi so much at the moment! Maybe this is what love is like... I hope she really does love me! I've decided to ask her out soon... Jenny told me I should.... But what if Megumi thinks I'm a wimp and hates me!? It's too late to think that now I'm going to ask her within the week! 10-28-1993 Oh my gosh! I think I am gonna to explode! Julian... The guy who runs from soda. The guy who wrote a novel on the evils of the dark. JULIAN HAS GOTTEN AS DATE!!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! But... What if we break up really quickly? What if she decides I have become so different, she doesn't love me? Oh what the hell. I shall prepare myself for the worst. 11-1-1993 The first date went smoothly... Oh who am I kidding it was amazing! Megumi and I flirted with each other for a while and then just... My mind is so foggy. Bonnette says she was right and Megumi has the power she wants over me. Apparently Megumi wants me to not think straight and do things like kill for her. I may be in love, but hello... Monocle! Anyway, whoa is Amy walking up behind me ag Well... It wasn't Amy behind me. It was Megumi and... I... FIRST KISS BABY, WOOHOO!!! 11-3-1993 Bonnette is still warning me about the "evils" of Megumi. Oh well. Me and Megumi talked a lot, I guess I cannot say we have a lot in common. Oh well, opposites attract! But what if that isn't true? This could all be a game, a dare a... Just... Ugh I am gonna be put back into storage soon. Performing is boring. And scary. I feel like I need to stop focusing on Megumi on my entries. But what if one day I show this to her and she hates me for not thinking about her?! 12-1-1993 Holy crap! I totally forgot about this thing. What happened to me? This journal used to be the only thing I could think of. I guess I just got wound up in Megumi... For a month. But I am back now and ready to write in this book yet again. Anyways I should update the Journal huh? So... Uh... Where the heck do I start? If someone reads this, and I make no sense they could hate me. First up, yes Megumi and I are officially together! (Please do not take my life for saying those horribly Awkward words) This stupid guy Naga the Dragon keeps dancing with Megumi though. Could she be cheating on me? No, I have to stay calm. Second, well Bonnette has shut up about Megumi being evil. I dunno if she believes me or is just being quite for my sake. Who knows? Who really cares? I find myself hanging out with Megumi a lot. I hope that is not a bad thing. I don't really spend time with Amy anymore. Maybe she just doesn't like Megumi? What if she doesn't think we are friends anymore?! Oh forget it, I will finish this entry later, I am getting way too stressed, and that can reduce your lifespan. Quick Note And I just realized I am a robot possessed by a little girl. I have no lifespan to worry about. Damnit. 12-2-1993 Megumi helps me out with my fears a lot. She tells me not to get to stressed too much, it can make people dislike me... She is probably right. I still cannot stop thinking about her. I love Megumi...... Anyways, I shall continue my last entry. So now I will tell you specifics about that huge pause. I say tell you because the only way these words would be being read is if someone took the journal! Ahem, Bonnette kept bugging me about Megumi, but I kinda snapped at her. I told her to shut up and let me experience love. Megumi and I had a couple dates. Amy stopped talking to me so much. I stopped writing in a journal (no duh) And Megumi and I... How do I say this? Made... Out? That is enough. I covered enough and I will now stop writing see you tomorrow mr. journal. 12-2-1993 Megumi got angry today... she said something about a kid spilling juice all over her, she took her anger out on me, (her wires are a bit rusted) anyway, I got fed up and started yelling too... Until she kinda just walked off... I haven't seen her since... I hope I haven't ruined everything. Category:Stories